


War Honey

by lferion



Category: Chalice - Robin McKinley
Genre: Bees, Drabble, F/M, Honey, Just More Bees, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Mirasol contemplates a gift





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boundbyspells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundbyspells/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects.

* * *

Mirasol contemplated the jar of dark red — blood-red, fire-red — honey. It had come from the hive of the largest, angriest bees that had swarmed in defense of Liapnir and the upholding of his rightful Mastery of Willowlands. “Take it!” They told her. “Keep it! Use it at need!” So she had, all the comb would give, the comb itself as well, for the bees would not return to that hive until all was gone. Wrath was in the wild taste of it, the sting of fury and love and utmost sacrifice. War-honey. She had hoped, vainly, never to need it.


End file.
